


The Annual Ball

by terriblyrude



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terriblyrude/pseuds/terriblyrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short humorous/romantic story about Bedelia and Chilton, eating cakes, hidding from Hannibal and dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Annual Ball

The annual ball of the psychiatric society took place in the _Hall of Madness_ in the _Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane_ , like every year. Everyone was wearing their best gowns and tuxedo's, filled with Prozac, flasks and false hopes in beating Hannibal Lecter in the "Guess who's calf is that" legendary drunk game.

Chilton was creeping around the hall with a glass of red wine, looking for a victim he will force to dance with him in the most outrageous ways. We are talking tango so hot that her dress might catch a fire here. We are talking waltz, as lecherous as a piece of Sachertorte with whipped cream, disguised as an innocent dance of an upper-class Viennese.

He finished his glass and licked his lips so not one drip of Cabernet Sauvignon would escape his desirous taste buds. Bedelia was standing next to a large flower arrangement that looked like a stag. She was ravenously eating a large portion of a chocolate cake, corners of her rosy warm lips covered with dark brown crumbs.

Bedelia's and Frederick's eyes met for a moment.

She blushed and tried to pretend she didn't notice him. But his desire rose.

He flung the wine glass to the floor passionately and darted out of his safe Hannibal-free position from behind the raffle.

Bedelia started to choke on the cake but somehow managed to get herself together. She didn't get the chance to escape. Not even to turn down the dance offer, because Frederick seized her with tiny flames in his eyes in an instant. He squeezed her quite tightly and pressed harder when she tried to escape his embrace in a naïve idea that he will let her go.

"Oh my little Starling, I will never let you go." He whispered.

"What do you mean by Starling?" She asked him, as he flung her onto the dance-floor. "You are squeezing me too hard, Fred, I can't breathe. I feel the buttons on your waistcoat and I'm not enjoying it." She said with an almost closed mouth, like she always did.

"My dear Bedelia, don't pretend you don't have a thing for me." Frederick led her to one of the tables, stole a rose from the vase and put it in between his teeth.

"You look ridiculous." She frowned at him.

"Why? Just because we are dancing Polka, I can't have a rose in my mouth?" Me mumbled and spat the flower out. "Bleugh. I've had better." He remarked.

"Enough, enough! I don't want Hannibal to see us fooling around like that." She hissed.

"Him? Oh, is it him you love? Don't make me laugh, Bedelia," Polka stopped and changed smoothly into Blues. "How could you be even attracted to him? He is not a good dancer at all. And I've seen him in the shower. He's got a daddy tummy."

"You've seen him in the shower? What?" she cried out.

"Yes, of course! We used to take tap-dance lessons together."

"You have a daddy tummy as well." She remarked and blushed a bit. He blushed as well.

"I am squeezing you too much, aren't I?" he said and loosen his grip.

"No…No you're not." She peeped and looked at her pumps. "You can press me against your waistcoats buttons just like before…"

Bedelia was blushing and did not look at Frederick until the song finished.


End file.
